1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle seat in a fan, and particularly to a spindle seat, which contacts with a spindle provided with conical end to result in a reduced frictional resistance for a fan with smooth run and low noise under a condition of less heat generation.
2. Description of Related Art
The application of cooling fan has been widely in a variety of locations such as the central processing unit and the power supply device in a computer. Once the cooling fan abnormally provides the function of cooling, it may affect the equipment to run smoothly. It is therefore that the cooling fan plays an important role for a normal operation of the equipment.
The conventional cooling fan usually provides a structure shown in FIG. 3 that a spindle 2 is pivotally fixed to the center of a stator in a motor by way of ball bearings 322. Although the ball bearing 322 is a point contact with the spindle 2 for an easy running of the spindle 2, metal balls in the ball bearing 322 may generate noise and the ball bearing 322 is expensive in cost. In order to lower the cost, an oil bearing is used to replace the ball bearing 233. But, the inner wall of the oil bearing may wear out after being used for a period of time. Thus, it results in the axial fitting hole thereof has a size of inaccuracy such that the noise and the friction force may increase gradually.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a spindle seat in a fan, which comprises a spindle with a conical end to reduce a frictional area so as to minimize the friction force generated.